Silently Protecting
by 61wisampa
Summary: The others share their own views about Ritsu and Mio's friendship. Chapter Satoshi Tainaka: "She really needs someone to rely on from time to time."
1. Looking After

**Silently Protecting**

**Chapter I: Looking After**

**Nodoka Manabe**

"Thank you everyone. I leave the tea party in your hands. I still have some work to do for the Student Council so please excuse me," I bowed slightly as I exited the music room, the Light Music Club's discussion slowly fading as I descended the stairs.

I had come to them to ask for their help with the Mio Fan club. Though I was forced to be the president, I still had an obligation to them. Hopefully with everyone form the Light Music Club helping, everything will turn out fine.

It seemed like Yui was very excited about it. Sawako-sensei was helping out too. Mugi's obviously in to it, and even Azusa's willingly helping out. Not to mention Ritsu who's always looking for an opportunity to trigger Mio's silly reactions.

Speaking of which, I remembered when she narrated what happened last year with Mio. Mio had felt like someone was stalking her so she had gone to the Student Council for help.

It had turned out to be Sokabe-senpai, last year's Student Council president—not to mention the president of Mio's fan club.

When I mentioned it to the Light Music club, all but Azusa knew the event, so they told her about it, Ritsu narrating what happened.

Well, what she told Azusa wasn't really the truth so Mio took over in telling Azusa the story. Though what Ritsu said wasn't the truth, it wasn't a complete lie either.

* * *

><p><em>Last year, February…<em>

_ I was in the Student Council Office, doing some paper work. No one else was around until I heard a knock on the door._

_ "Come in," I said, looking at the door._

_ "Ah, Nodoka," it was Ritsu, "Good thing you're the one I found here." She said as she came in and closed the door._

_ "What's the matter? Got into trouble again?" I asked as she approached. I almost expected her to say yes because it wasn't a very odd thing to happen frequently._

_ "Hey, I don't always get into trouble," she protested, crossing her arms._

_ "True," I said as I continued doing my paperwork, "but you always create one yourself." I told her without looking up._

_ "Guh!" she made a short pause, probably admitting to herself that I was right. After a few seconds she sighed. "Alright, I admit, I'm not really the most responsible club president there is but I didn't come here to talk about that!"_

_ She put her hands on the table with a _thump_, causing me to look back at her. Knowing that she got my attention, she continued._

_ "It's about Mio…" she started, "You know how she's kind of a scaredy cat and all, but she's been on edge since this morning. She said she felt like someone was watching her, like a stalker. I tried to comfort her and told her that it must've been her imagination, but I don't think she believes that."_

_ "A stalker?" I asked with an alarmed voice._

_ She nodded sternly, keeping her eyes on her hands. I was slightly surprised with Ritsu's reaction. Her brows were curved into a slight frown and her face was full of worry for her friend._

_ It was the first time I saw her _this_ concerned about Mio._

_ "Here," she pulled out a small card from her pocket and put on the table. When I looked at it, it has a picture of Mio and it said 'Akiyama Mio Fan Club'. The name 'Ruiko Nageshi' was written on it and on the top right corner was the number 0003._

_ "What's this?" I asked._

_ "It's the Mio Fan Club membership card," she answered and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I borrowed it from a senpai I knew from middle school." She explained._

_ "Anyway, she was the secretary of the club and she mentioned about how sad she'd feel after she graduates because she won't see Mio anymore." She continued, "I'm still not sure but it might be the same with the other senior members."_

_ "So you're saying that the one who's stalking Mio might be a senior from her fan club?"_

_ "It's a possibility, but the graduating members aren't the only possible suspects."_

_ "So you want me to look into the club and find out who the stalker might be?"_

_ "I don't think we could," she told me in a troubled voice, "Look, in a few minutes or so, Mio would come here to ask for your help about this. I'm counting on you to at least make her feel safe, since, obviously, I wasn't able to do that…" for a moment she looked almost guilty, but then her face reverted back to a worried one, "Please just do me a favor and comfort her, okay?"_

_ I gave her a small smile and said, "You can count on me,"_

_ She smiled back, "Also, I'm quite sure the stalker would reveal herself soon enough. I don't think she could just look at Mio from far away. She would take any chance she has to talk to her. She'd know a lot about Mio, and surely about the Light Music Club too, and she'd probably be one of the original members of Mio's fan club."_

_ "Original members?"_

_ "Yeah, Nageshi-senpai told me that the members since last year have their card number ranging from 0001 to 0015," she explained, her mood starting to lighten up, "So if you see a card like this—" she pointed at the card, "—see if it's within those numbers, okay?"_

_ I gave her a nod, "Sure, will do."_

_ "Thanks," she said before walking towards the door. But when she opened it, she looked back with her usual mischievous smile._

_ "Oh, and don't tell Mio about this, alright?" she put a finger in front of her lips as if she was hushing someone down, "It's just our little secret."_

_ She said before closing the door._

* * *

><p>After that, her predictions were dead on. Mio did go to the Student Council for help and the stalker really was a member of Mio's club.<p>

I had to admit, if it wasn't for Ritsu, I wouldn't have even suspected Sokabe-senpai of being the stalker. I wasn't aware of the said fan club and I wouldn't even have noticed that senpai knew too much.

That was the time that I realized how responsible Ritsu really is.

She forgets to submit the forms needed by their club. She often copies homework from Mio. She doesn't study and she's just about as lazy as Yui is when it comes to practicing in their club.

Though that's all true, she's more dedicated to her friends than to her obligations. She takes good care of the Light Music Club and helps anyone in need. She helps her friends without expecting anything in return.

Most of all, she cares a lot about Mio.

I smiled at the thought.

Ritsu and Mio weren't just childhood friends.

They were best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I don't really now when i'll update this but... I'm planning to get POV's from each of the important characters! ...except maybe Sawa-chan's...

_Sawa-chan:** DIIE**_**_EEEE!_**_ *__throws her guitar at me_

*dodges* Hey! Don't throw your guitar at me! You might break it! Or worse, you might break me!

_Sawa-chan:_ That's what I was aiming for!

...yeah, so, anyway, you'll see Yui, Mugi, Azusa and maybe even Ui's POV's... and i'm still debating (with my self) if i should put Ritsu and Mio's as well...

I guess that's all! **Did you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue or should i just stop it? :33**

**~~61wisampa**


	2. Calming Down

**Chapter II: Calming Down**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki**

I smiled when I heard how Ricchan had helped Mio-chan get over her stage fright when they were in elementary. Ricchan had told Mio-chan to imagine the audience as pineapples, making herself as first example.

Because of it, Mio-chan was able to deliver her essay in front of the crowd, and they became friends. I found it amazing how Ricchan's simple action resulted to the deep friendship they have now.

"Thanks to Ritsu, I was able to relax," Mio-chan finished, her eyes somehow glazed with reminiscence as she smiled softly.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face as I said, "That's a great story."

Azusa-chan then turned to Ricchan, "You used to be such a good girl, Ritsu-senpai."

Yui-chan, instead, turned away from Ricchan with an unbelieving expression, saying, "That's totally not like her at all."

"Don't you know how to give compliments?" Ricchan demanded as she shifted her gaze between the two guitarists.

I held back a giggle. It was always so much fun with these girls.

In addition, I finally found out what the pineapple from before meant…

* * *

><p><em> Two years ago, day of the school festival…<em>

_ It was less than an hour before the Light Music Club comes on stage. We had finished arranging all our equipment and even managed to squeeze in a few minutes for tea._

_ Mio-chan had been incredibly nervous, to the point where she had begged Ricchan to sing instead. But we all knew that with Yui-chan losing her voice, only Mio-chan can sing for the club._

_ Mio-chan wouldn't have calmed down if Ricchan didn't make a joke while trying to practice emceeing. It gave Ricchan two huge bumps on the head, but I could tell from Ricchan's expression that she thought it was all worth it._

_ That had happened less than half an hour ago, and we were currently waiting for our turn on stage._

_ "Nee, Mugi-chan, where are Mio-chan and Ricchan?" Yui-chan, her voice still a bit hoarse, suddenly asked in the backstage while we were watching the current performer._

_ I gave her an apologetic smile and answered, "I'm not sure, Yui-chan, sorry."_

_ She shook her head, all the while never removing her eyes from the performer, "It's okay. I'm just worried about Mio-chan. She sounded so nervous and I feel really guilty for making her carry the burden I brought up when I lost my voice." She didn't try to show it, but her head fell slightly as she admitted those words._

_ I gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry. It's not your fault that you lost your voice. We are partly to blame too because we pressured you to practice singing."_

"_But…" she wanted to retort but I cut her off._

"_Tell you what, I'll go look for them and see if Mio-chan is alright, though with Ricchan, I'm pretty sure she is," I gave her a comforting smile as I turned away, "They're probably still in the bathroom. I'll bring them back with me in few, okay?"_

_I waited for Yui-chan to answer. Her face was still covered with worry and guilt, but she nodded nonetheless. After she did, I turned around and made my way to the bathroom near the music room._

_That was where they would most likely be._

* * *

><p><em> It took me less than five minutes to go to the main building and climb the stairs to the third floor. I noticed that there was barely anyone on the third floor even though the second floor was packed.<em>

_ "The clubs on this floor must have an attraction outside," I concluded out loud as I approached the bathroom._

_ When I was only a few rooms away, I heard someone talking. I couldn't make out the words. I was too far from the source._

_ Curiosity building up—and some worry too as I hoped that it wasn't who I had thought it was—I silently walked towards the place where it came from._

_ As I got closer, I started recognizing the voice and I could almost make out what she was saying. And when I was only a few meters away from the bathroom, I heard…_

_ "Mio, please open this door. We need to go to the auditorium now," it was Ricchan. Her voice was steady and calm—unlike her usual energetic tone—and as she spoke, I heard a thumping sound, making me conclude that Ricchan was probably knocking on a bathroom stall._

_ "I-I'm not going!" I heard Mio-chan reply. Her voice was trembling so much that she sounded like she was crying. _

_ "What do you mean you're not going?" Ricchan asked as I stopped just beside the bathroom door, hiding myself from their view._

_ "I'm not going to p-p-perform!" Mio-chan responded, "Y-you can go w-without me. The b-band will do fine without a bassist!"_

_ "Mio, you're the vocalist too."_

_ "That's exactly why I'm not going!" Mio-chan shouted, making me flinch, "I can't do it… not in front all of those people… I'm sure you'll figure something out. You'll do fine without me."_

_ There was a pause. I was almost afraid that Ricchan would leave Mio-chan and make us perform without her. But after a few seconds, Ricchan replied._

_ "…I'm not performing without you, Mio." Ricchan said in a low serious voice, "The only band I'll ever play in is the one where you're the bassist. We made a promise, remember?"_

_ I recalled the time when they recruited me to join the club. That time they talked about the promise they made, that they would make a band together where Ricchan would be the drummer and Mio-chan would be the bassist._

_ I suddenly heard Ricchan chuckle lightly, "I know that I said that on a whim but…"_

_ Ricchan paused again, and during the time she did, I heard sniffles which undoubtedly came from Mio-chan. Ricchan then took a deep breath before continuing._

_ "…I really meant that, Mio." I could hear the sincerity in her voice and it made my eyes water, "You're on the bass, while I'm on the drums. I don't care where or when, but the moment I perform in a band, all I want is to see your back, playing the bass as I smash my drums."_

_ I was very touched with Ricchan's words that I had to cover my nose and mouth so they wouldn't hear me whimper._

_ Oh, how I had wished I had a video camera with me._

_ Mio-chan didn't reply to that. But after a few seconds, I heard a soft creak that was undeniably the bathroom stall door opening. There was also a soft thud two seconds later, telling me that it was closed once more._

_ It was still silent until I heard Ricchan mutter a soft, "Hey,"_

_ Mio-chan also croaked out a reply, "Hey, Ritsu,"_

_ "Are you coming?" Ricchan asked and I could hear hesitation in her voice._

_ "I-I…" Mio-chan sniveled, "W-what if I m-m-messed up? I-I'm so nervous I don't t-think I'll even be able t-to hold my bass."_

_ Wanting to see if Mio-chan were alright—also not wanting to miss the chance to see their faces at this wonderful moment—I sneaked a peek, hoping that they wouldn't notice me._

_ Mio-chan and Ricchan were standing in front of one another. Mio-chan was holding her hands to her chest—her usual stature when she was nervous—and was looking down. Ricchan on the other hand was looking at her with a soft expression that I've never seen on her before. She was smiling comfortingly at Mio-chan and I just had to say…_

_ They were adorable!_

_ Ricchan then patted Mio-chan lightly on the head and said, "Don't worry about that." Mio-chan looked at her and she continued, "Pineapples, remember?"_

_ I blinked. _'Eh?'

_ Mio-chan stared at her for a few seconds before smiling back, "Un, I remember."_

_ "That's the way," Ricchan's smile became wider as she started ruffling Mio-chan's hair._

_ "Hey! Ritsu!" Mio-chan complained though the smile she had only got bigger._

_ I watched them do their usual antics. I didn't understand what Ricchan had meant about the pineapples, but since Mio-chan was all better, it didn't matter._

_ I slowly retreated from the bathroom and made my way back to where I had originally come from._

_ The pineapple thing, it was something special between the two of them, I just knew._

_ …though I was still disappointed I hadn't brought at least a camera._

* * *

><p>"I don't think I learned anything decent from you." Mio-chan suddenly said—bringing me out of my thoughts—as she crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

I was a bit surprised at this, and I could tell that the others were too, especially Ricchan.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked for your help," Mio-chan continued as the rest of us stared at her.

Ricchan suddenly started to snivel which caused the rest of us to turn our attention to her.

When Yui-chan saw her buchou's eyes water, she immediately told Mio-chan, "Th-that's mean, Mio-chan!"

"It's not like you were being reserved." Mio-chan seemed a bit guilty for saying those words to Ricchan but she tried to hide it and instead replied, "Well…" she looked down, smiling at the table and looking embarrassed as she scratched her cheek with a finger. It felt like she was confessing something she had never told Ricchan. "I do thank you for introducing me to music… I guess."

She then looked at Ricchan gratefully, and for a moment, Ricchan looked taken aback.

"Mio-chan/senpai!" we, save for Nodoka-san, reacted at her very cute expression.

Oh, how I wish I had brought a camera…

"Wait, how did we start talking about this?"

And with that being said, we went back to talking about college and future careers.

Though the topic about Mio-chan and Ricchan's childhood was over, I couldn't help but bring my thoughts back to it. I smiled to myself as I recalled their story again.

They're not simply childhood friends. And although Mio-chan would never admit how important Ricchan is to her, I know that out of all of us, Mio-chan trusts and relies on Ricchan the most.

I held back a giggle.

They really are best friends, aren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Okay, I just realized that in my Author's Notes last chapter, I wrote 'now' instead of 'know' *slaps forehead **EPIC FAIL!**

It was a bit difficult for me to write Mugi's POV coz... well, i don't really observe her much. The only time really got to do that was Episode 14 of season 2 where Ritsu and Mugi had a 'date.' So i'm not sure if Mugi is in character or not...

Anyways, here ya go! I'm in the middle of my finals so don't expect anything from me, okay? And I'll be busy this semester break coz I have another thing that I have to write...

ANYWAYS (again), I'm now having second thoughts if Sawa-chan will be out or not... same with Ui. Now that I think about it, Sawa-chan actually knows more about Mio and Ritsu's friendship so... but i'm still thinking about it!

I think that'd be all... yep, that's it!

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me! **I wasn't able to check this chapter so...

**Is it alright? Did the chapter reach your expectations or not? Am i good enough to continue this or I suck so bad that I should just stop this? :33**

**~~61wisampa**


	3. What She Really Meant

**Chapter III: What She Really Meant**

**Yui Hirasawa**

"Why did we get turned down?" Ricchan complained as we exited the Faculty Room, with me pouting all the way, "We gave a lot of thought about it…"

"Mou~ and I followed what Nodoka-chan said about anything I really like to do," I whined with Ricchan, my pout still in place, "How can Sawa-chan reject it?"

Ricchan sighed, "Well, I guess Sawa-chan just want us to choose a more stable career," she said, crossing her arms behind her head.

"But don't you make a lot of money when you're a musician?" I asked her in confusion, and she looked at me with a slightly surprised face, "Plus, we even get to be really famous!" I declared, shooting a fist up in the air.

Ricchan looked at me dryly with an eyebrow raised. Some students also seemed to have their attention on us.

"Yui, you do know that being a musician does not guarantee that you'll become famous." She stopped walking as she said this, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Eh?" I exclaimed, looking back at her and stopping as well, "Really?"

"Yes, really." She sighed looking at something I couldn't see while thinking, "Plus, there aren't even many all-girl bands like us which makes me think it'll be a lot harder for us."

"But how about that band with the school girl image, SCANDAL? They're an all-girl band like us!" I insisted. If they could do it, we could too, right? "And the one that sang Secret Bass!"

There went another eyebrow-rise, "You mean, Secret Base?" cataclysmic

"It's the same thing," I waved her comment off, wanting to prove her my point, "And anyway, it was an all-girl band too!"

Ricchan gave an exasperated sigh and continued to walk. "Look, Yui," I followed her towards the stairs to our clubroom as she went on. "I'm not saying that we _can't _do it, but even if we do, sooner or later, we'll break up. We'll want to pursue our own careers and if worse comes to worst, each of us will join different bands."

"…you mean, you're planning on disbanding HTT?" I asked softly, the thought making me want to cry.

"Tha—wah! Yui, don't cry! That wasn't what I meant. I would never dream of disbanding us!" she assured me, panicking slightly when she saw my face after she turned to look at me. We once again stopped walking as I tried to wipe the tears that probably threatened Ricchan just a few moments ago. I realized we had stopped on the platform in the middle of the stairs, our clubroom door only a few steps away.

"Listen, Yui," she sighed and continued in a low voice, "We're a band. And no matter what happens, we'll always be HTT, but…" she paused, scratching her head as she contemplated on how to explain.

"But?" I prompted.

"…a lot of things can happen," she answered without looking at me, "Even if we do reach stardom, some of us might want to have a simpler, better life, and of course, I can't just stop _her_ from pursuing that."

I blinked. Was it just me or did it sound like she was referring to someone?

Ricchan gave out a tired laugh before adding, "I've practically held her back all my life, causing her trouble all the time… even if she did say she was thankful because I introduced her to music, there are a lot of other people that could've done the same thing."

She was beginning to rant, and I knew she was talking about Mio-chan, but somehow, I felt that she needed to say all the thoughts she had in order to overcome her insecurity.

Yes, I couldn't believe it either. Ricchan, our happy-go-lucky and energetic club president was _insecure_. What's more, she was insecure about Mio-chan.

And with that in mind, I had let her continue.

"I mean, c'mon!" Ricchan turned to the window and leaned on the frame, "Music, _pff_…she'd probably have better grades compared to now if I never introduced it to her. She won't have to focus on anything else besides her studies. And even making her join the Light Music Club? That won't even help her apply for a suitable university!" she suddenly slammed her fist on the wall beside the window. I jumped slightly, silently hoping that she didn't injure her hand, "She's just wasting her time practicing and writing lyrics instead of being productive writing essays and articles or whatever they do in the Literature Club. It's a way better background than being in the Light Music Club! Ha! Performing in a band? What a joke. She doesn't even _need_ to know music to have a good future…"

I stared at her, feeling sad for her at what she said. I realized Mio-chan's words earlier had affected her more than she let on.

"Ricchan…"

"She'd be better off without me…" Ricchan told me in a soft voice, turning around and leaning her back on the wall as she slowly slid down to a sitting position, "You heard her… Mio regretted asking me for help." She put her forehead on both of her palms, her arms resting on her propped knees. "I mean, I knew I've been a pain in the ass for her and that I annoyed her a lot, but…" She was silent for a moment, but then she gave out a weak laugh, "I never actually thought that she hated what I do _that much_."

"But Ricchan…" I wanted to retort but she continued.

She let out a deep breath, and with a sad smile, she looked up, revealing the tears she had been keeping inside since our talk about her and Mio-chan's childhood. "Maybe she's right… she shouldn't have asked for my help. It would've been better for her if she had been friends with someone like Nodoka instead of me…"

"Ricchan!" I said with the most commanding tone I could muster. I didn't like the way she was thinking, and shouting that was the only thing I could do to stop those thoughts.

She made no move to indicate that she heard me, but I noticed that uncharacteristic smile was replaced with a blank one. I concluded that she was probably listening to me so I continued.

"None of what you said is true," I started, and I noted that her eyebrow twitched lightly when I told her that, "You should know better than anyone else that Mio-chan never really meant that. She probably just said it without even thinking."

I searched for any type of reaction from her but found none. Because of that, I continued, determination fueling my voice.

"Ricchan, we all know how important music and the Light Music Club are to Mio-chan. Maybe you're right about saying it doesn't give a proper background when applying for a good university, but I'm sure Mio-chan didn't care about that," I said, and all the response I got was Ricchan looking down and hugging her knees closer to her chest, "She didn't join the club because you forced her to or because was thinking about college. She joined because, like the rest of us, we _love_ music. And we love to play more than anything else." But after I thought over what I had claimed, I realized something, "W-well… maybe I did join the Light Music Club thinking that I just need to be in a club so I won't become a neet…" I sheepishly admitted, scratching my cheek and removing my eyes from her, "B-but! After a while, I really learned to love music! And I stayed because I wanted to keep playing with everyone!"

Ricchan chuckled lightly, a forced smiled on her face as she replied, "Don't worry, Yui. I know."

I sighed in relief when she said that, then, I remembered what I was saying—_supposed to be saying_—and went back to my original point, "A-anyway, Ricchan, Mio-chan wouldn't have stayed if she didn't love playing with us." I stated, regaining my quote-and-quote convincing composure, "Remember that one time when Mio-chan thought of that really cool bass line? How she just jumped at her bass and started playing without notice? I know I can be a bit of an airhead but I'm not blind to not see Mio-chan enjoy playing. And I'm pretty sure she became even happier when you joined her with your drums!"

I pumped a fist as I said those with confidence. I knew that everything I had said was true, and I knew Ricchan knew this. I waited patiently for a reply.

"That song, huh?" she muttered softly, her voice glazed with reminiscence, "I guess…" my face lit up when I heard her response but it was short-lived when she continued, "But you heard her, right?" she turned to look straight at me, "You heard her say—and I quote, 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked for your help.'" She pursed her lips, her eyes searching for something, "She said it so frankly. Tell me just _how_ she didn't mean it?"

My eyes softened when I saw Ricchan's face. She had started to believe what I said. But it seemed like she was still a bit doubtful, especially with Mio-chan's statement earlier.

This was all she needed then…

"Ricchan," I said with my usual preppy tone, "I actually think that Mio-chan meant what she said, to some extent," her eyes suddenly fell, and before she could revert back to the depressed-Ricchan state, I continued, "But I'm also pretty sure that she wasn't talking about what you were thinking."

This caused her to look at me blankly, "Eh?"

"When she said that, you were thinking about the essay, right?" she slowly nodded, "Well, I don't think Mio-chan was talking about that," I explained, putting a hand to my chin as gave it a thought, "She mentioned that there were a lot of things you taught her before she said that. So she probably meant one of those things and knowing you, Ricchan, you had probably taught her some weird things like how to remove her shyness or become more confident or something…"

Ricchan didn't respond immediately, so I looked at her and found her staring blankly at me. I blinked a few times before she suddenly burst out laughing. I briefly wondered if she was having a period or maybe going insane because of her sudden shift in moods.

"I'll let that indirect insult slide, just this once, Yui," Ricchan said when her laughter somewhat subsided, "You were right though. I do remember teaching Mio that she has to say 'you know' at the end of everything she says in order to sound more confident. And if I recall correctly, she said the same thing to me back then along with a hit on the head." She released her hug from her knees and moved her legs so she was Indian seated. She stared up the stairs—I assumed at the clubroom door—for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Ricchan?"

"I was being stupid, wasn't I?" she gave me a slightly sheepish grin, "I was practically worried about nothing! I should've known Mio never meant it that way. I was just over-thinking things."

"But that just shows how important Mio-chan is to you, doesn't it?" I asked back with smile, "When I first met you two, it seemed to me that your relationship was somehow similar to that of Nodoka-chan and I. I thought you were just like me, always relying on a more responsible friend."

"Oi, oi," Ricchan commented with narrow eyes.

"T-that wasn't what I meant!" I held my hands up palm-forward, trying to defend myself, "I mean, it really _did_ seem like that to me at first, but then I noticed how you always try to protect Mio-chan!"

Her eyes returned to normal, looking curiously at me. "Protect Mio?"

"Yeah… even though you bug Mio-chan all the time, I noticed that you always consider her when it comes to other things…"

Ricchan's eyebrow rose, silently asking for an explanation.

"For example, that time when we were picking a job to earn money for my guitar, you rejected a lot of our suggestions and kept saying that Mio-chan might faint or that she won't be able to handle it."

Ricchan seemed to have understood, so I continued.

"You're actually very subtle when you do that, but you've been doing it so much that I was actually able to notice," I explained, "I realized that even though you tend to ask Mio-chan for help when it comes to school work, it's her that actually relies on you more. And I'm pretty sure Mio-chan knows this as well."

I noticed Ricchan's face had a light tint of pink and that she was facing away from me.

That only made me smile wider.

"But after seeing you react to what Mio-chan said," I resumed, "I guess I was wrong again," Ricchan turned her head slightly to me, "You need her just as much. But not because she helps you out with your studies and such, it's just that you've been friends for so long that Mio-chan is now a part of your life and without her, you wouldn't be you."

She looked directly at me this time, and I beamed at her.

"You wouldn't be Ricchan without Mio-chan." I concluded, "That's why you were so sad when Mio-chan said that, right? Because you can't imagine not having her as your best friend."

Ricchan smiled a little, "Since when did you get this perceptive?"

"Well, it wouldn't be obvious to other people but after spending so much time with you, it became pretty noticeable," I replied with a smug face, "And of course, I'd notice! Even though I'm just a Private, I have to keep my eye on my Captain!"

"Are you sure you should be saying that?"

"Mou, you're okay now, aren't you?"

She shrugged, a light grin on her face, "Maybe."

"So I did my job well!" I proudly announced to practically the two of us, "I made my Captain feel better and realize that you were being stupid, thinking about those things!"

She gave a short laugh and looked at me, "Alright, I admit it, you really did good. And I really _was_ being stupid. Gosh, I totally overreacted. I even almost cried right in front of you, Yui. How can a crybaby like me be your Captain now, huh?"

After the most eventful minutes I've ever had with Ricchan, she finally smiled—for real this time. I couldn't help smiling brightly back when I saw her expression.

"Maa… everyone experiences a time of weakness, Ricchan. Showing it to others just proves how strong you are even though you have it."

She shook her head again, this time it was directed at me, "You're really weird, Yui. One moment, you're the biggest airhead I've ever met, and the other you're wiser than I could ever be."

I giggled. I supposed it was a compliment.

I then approached her as I said, "Well then, are you ready to go back in there?" I stopped in front of her and held out my hand, "Captain?"

She looked at me for a moment before nodding once and taking my hand. I pulled her to her feet and when she was standing up, she grinned at me and said, "Thanks a lot, Private."

Humoring her, I saluted and stated, "Anytime, Captain!"

Ricchan laughed again, and I couldn't help beaming as well.

_'And to think it was Mio-chan's simple statement that made her like this. Ricchan really treasures Mio-chan a lot.'_

"Let's go then, Ricchan!" I pulled her up the stairs, stopping just in front of the door as I waited for Ricchan to regain her usual composure. I knew she wouldn't want the others to know about what happened. She was just strong like that.

"What were we talking about again?" Ricchan suddenly asked me, "You know, before… _that_."

Now that she mentioned it… "Oh yeah, I forgot…" I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah! The Senior's questionnaire!" she pointed at the paper I was holding.

_'I was holding a paper…?'_ "Oh right!"

After recalling what we were supposed to do, we barged in the clubroom together with a loud announcement, "MISSION ABORT!"

Together we walked towards the table where Nodoka-chan and the others—_ehem,_ Mio-chan, _ehem_—were. Once we were near it, Ricchan and I saluted, and I reported to Nodoka-chan, giving her the paper, "It was a failure, Captain!"

"A musician?" Nodoka-chan asked.

"Stop goofing around!" Mio-chan suddenly scolded Ricchan.

"But… we're not." Ricchan answered, scratching the back of her head.

I was panicking inside. Ricchan just recovered not more than two minutes ago and here Mio-chan was, scolding her like nothing happened.

Well, Mio-chan didn't know that something had happened but still!

I was worried that Ricchan might break down again and I tried to think about a way to distract her.

Suddenly, I heard Nodoka-chan's laugh.

"Ooh! Nodoka-chan's laughing!" I announced, being surprised myself.

"I think she's lost all hopes for you," Azunyan remarked dryly at me.

I ignored her and turned around, claiming, "A-actually, it was a well-crafted joke aimed at Nodoka-chan!"

"No, she probably thinks pigs will fly before you become a musician, Yui-san," Mio-chan told me in a monotonous voice.

"Aw c'mon, what's wrong with that?" Ricchan tried to defend me.

"You do know how difficult it is to be a successful musician." Mio-chan said.

"So what if it's hard?" Ricchan asked back. I turned to them and saw a frown on Ricchan's face while Mio-chan looked skeptical, "If it's what we want to do, why back down before even trying?"

"Look, Sawa-chan probably just wants us to have a stable future. Pursuing music won't give us that so she's encouraging us to pick a better profession."

"Being a musician a good enough profession, thank you very much."

"I'm not saying that it's not. It's just that being a successful musician is more difficult than it seems. Sawa-chan and the Death Devils probably tried it before but failed."

"They did fail to become famous but that doesn't mean the same fate will happen to everyone else. There's still a chance to actually be successful in the music world, Mio. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Look, I'm not being pessimistic. I agree, there's still a chance to be successful, but is it worth the risk of throwing away an assured future for an uncertain one that comes with being in the music industry?"

"I don't know. Is it, Mio?" Ricchan suddenly questioned Mio-chan with such intensity that I thought my work earlier was for naught. Everyone was watching, and Nodoka-chan had stopped laughing a while ago. "Tell me if it's not worth it to pursue something you love."

"That's not what I—"

"Yes, it _is_ what you said," Ricchan cut her off, "You'd much rather sit in front of a desk the whole day than play music, right? So what? Music is just a pass time for you? The thing you're most thankful of me for is just something to satisfy your boredom? Was my role in your life that insignificant to you?"

Mio-chan looked taken aback, and so did the others in the room. My eyes widened slightly the moment she stated that. It seemed that Ricchan hadn't realized what she had just said.

Ricchan let out a deep breath, avoiding everyone's—especially Mio-chan's—gaze. "Sometimes I wonder why you even stuck with me for so long." She said, before briskly walking out of the clubroom, slamming the door on the way.

The rest of us, who were the witnesses of their argument, stared at the door where Ricchan went through. Mio-chan, on the other hand, just stared blankly at the space where Ricchan was standing a few moments ago.

I looked at Mio-chan worriedly. Ricchan's words had hurt her too.

"What… just happened?" Azunyan asked apprehensively.

"Mio-chan?" Mugi-chan called her softly, confusion plainly shown on her face.

Nodoka-chan seemed lost as well, but then, she suddenly apologized, "I-I'm sorry… it must've been my reaction…"

"It wasn't your fault, Nodoka-chan," I told her with a small smile. I turned back to Mio-chan, continuing, "It's just… a bit of a misunderstanding."

The room was silent for a few moments—a feat that rarely happened, if I might add—until Mio-chan spoke.

"Do I treat her that badly that she thinks I don't care about her?" Mio-chan asked in a soft voice. I saw tears slowly build up in her eyes, "She's my best friend! How can she not know how important she is to me?"

Mio-chan's tears started to overflow, and she desperately tried to wipe them before it reached her cheeks but failed. She sat down on the floor, putting her knees close to her chest and started to sob, causing Mugi-chan to rush to her and rub her back, trying to soothe Mio-chan. Azunyan, Nodoka-chan and I were rooted to our spots. They were probably still too confused and didn't know what to do, while I was thinking of a way to fix this new mess.

"Shush, Mio-chan," Mugi-chan lulled as Mio-chan continued to sob, "Yui-chan was right, maybe Ricchan just misunderstood your words."

"Oh god, it _was_ my fault, wasn't it?" Mio-chan cried harder, "I was so stupid! I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't even thinking when I said it, and now… I… Ritsu…"

"Mio-chan," I said in my usual tone which caught her—and most probably the others' too—attention. She looked up at me and I gave her a comforting smile, "What _did_ you mean when you said that?"

"I… N-no, I wasn't saying that I didn't want her helping me, b-but I…"

"You know," I approached Mio-chan and crouched down in front of her so we were eye-level, "It's not us that needs to hear your explanation. We know what you meant, but Ricchan seemed to have misunderstood that."

Mio-chan looked at me questioningly, and I patted her head.

"Understand, Mio-chan?" I gave her an encouraging grin.

Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. She wiped her eyes dry and nodded at me, standing up the moment she did so. She headed toward where Ricchan went with a determined glint in her eyes but paused when she was at the door.

Mio-chan turned to me and said, "Thanks a lot, Yui."

She exited the room after I gave her a nod, undoubtedly in search for our club president.

"What just… happened?" Azunyan repeated, "Again?"

They all looked at me with confusion and slight bewilderment.

_'Ah… they want an explanation…'_ "Maa, I told you it was just a misunderstanding," I answered her, waving their curiosity off.

"Yui…" Nodoka-chan said in her slightly demanding tone.

"Just let them be, Nodoka-chan, I'm sure it'll work out," I gave her an optimistic smile before turning to Mugi-chan and saying, "Mugi-chan~ can I have some cake now? I'm almost out of energy~" I whined, slumping down on a chair.

Mugi-chan didn't respond at first, probably contemplating what she should do, but then, she smiled at me and nodded, "Alright then, Yui-chan,"

"Mugi-senpai?" Azunyan questioned Mugi-chan, "You mean, you're just gonna let Yui-senpai relax without even an explanation?"

"Well, it's not really something Yui-chan can explain, right?" Mugi-chan asked, directing it to Azunyan instead of me.

"But…"

"She's right," Nodoka-chan agreed, a small smile also grazing her lips this time, "It's not something for Yui to tell, and not ours to know."

Azunyan was silent for a moment, thinking if she should relent. After a few moments though, she nodded, "I understand."

I silently sighed in relief. As I waited for Mugi-chan to serve me the cake I had asked, I looked out the window.

_'I hope they'll still be best friends after this…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

…this didn't go the way I planned it…

It was supposed to be three times shorter! I originally planned that after going to Sawa-chan, Yui notices that Ritsu was a bit down. Ritsu tries to wave it off but Yui realizes what the problem is and explains what's needed to be explained. Ritsu becomes happy again (all of these should've happened within their short trip from the faculty) and they return to the clubroom, Yui thinking about how important Mio is to Ritsu…

But then it ended up like this… there is waaaay too much drama -.- well, can't change that now…

**Anyway, t****hanks to Fanamaniac** and** Gitah-Muttan,** I corrected my mistake** :DD** Oh! And the** dialogues from the flashbacks **are all based on** CoalGuys subs. ****Absolutely NOT MINE :))** But I did edit some of it for other reasons.

**Did you find the development too fast?** Well. If you did I sincerely apologize. I just let the words flow when I was writing this. I don't even know where I got half of this.

**Was Yui a bit OOC? **I'm not sure how to portray her when she's stuck at a problem that only she can fix… something like this one. And I've thought of Yui as an airhead that has a good perceptive when it comes to her friends. Sure she doesn't make sense most of the time but she pulls through when needed.

I guess that's it! **Review Please!** I actually found it hard to write this chapter (I've been on break from school for a whole week now and i just finished this yesterday evening), partly because of the drama and partly because the second chapter had less reviews than the first one...

**Were there any mistakes? wrong grammars? misspellings? Tell me :D**

************Chapter 3 Edited************

**No major edits :))**


	4. What She Wanted to Say

**Chapter IV: What She Wanted to Say**

**Azusa Nakano**

"Well, just put the thing that you'd like to do most down," Nodoka-senpai said as we continued to discuss Yui-senpai's possible future profession.

"Something I like to do most…" Yui-senpai looked up in wonder. After a moment, "I know!" she exclaimed and looked at Ritsu-senpai, "Ricchan!"

"Ou!" Ritsu-senpai replied, seemingly in the same wavelength as Yui-senpai.

Without wasting another moment, Yui-senpai wrote on her senior's questionnaire and with Ritsu-senpai, stood up and marched to the door.

"Hey, Yui," Nodoka-senpai called as my other two senpais walked enthusiastically towards the exit, "What did you write down?"

"Maa, maa, Nodoka-chan," Yui-senpai gave her a sweet mischievous smile.

"You'll have to wait when it gets approved!" Ritsu-senpai continued.

"Are you sure about that, Ritsu?" Mio-senpai asked, her body turned towards the two.

Yui-senpai was already out the room while Ritsu-senpai held the door as she reassured, "Don't worry, Mio. We'll be back in a flash!" she closed it immediately.

For a moment, we all stared at where they had left, curiosity clear on our faces.

Mugi-senpai was the first to break the silence. "They seem pretty confident, aren't they?" she smiled brightly.

Mio-senpai just sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced as she stood up from her chair.

I also got up of my seat and told her, "Me too."

She smiled as she beckoned me to the door.

* * *

><p>I held my hands under the water tap, letting them get wet by the running water. I had my handkerchief between my lips for easy access when I dried my hands. Mio-senpai was still inside the cubicle she entered.<p>

We had gone to the nearest bathroom to our club which was the one on the third floor, just three or four rooms to the right of our clubroom. It had only been three minutes at most but I briefly wondered if Ritsu-senpai and Yui-senpai was already back.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mio-senpai came out. She went to stand beside me and started to wash her hands as I dried mine. We hadn't talked much since we left the clubroom and I couldn't think of anything to say so to start a conversation. I found the silence slightly awkward, though Mio-senpai didn't seem to mind—being around two noisy senpais everyday could do that to you.

I struggled to find something that could initiate a conversation but Mio-senpai beat me to it when she began to speak.

"Nee, Azusa…" she started as she kept her eyes on her hands, playing with the slow running water from the tap.

"Eh?" I turned to face her after she had called me, "What is it, Mio-senpai?"

For a moment, Mio-senpai didn't respond. I noticed her purse her lips before replying, "Do you think… I was too harsh when I told her that?"

My head cocked slightly in confusion, "Told who what?"

"When I told Ritsu that I didn't learn anything from her," she clarified, "that I shouldn't have asked for her help back then…"

I briefly wondered why Mio-senpai looked… guilty? Why was that?

Though I didn't understand why she was asking me such a question, I decided to answer, "Well, for a moment I did think it was too harsh. But when you told us that you were also thankful of Ritsu-senpai because she introduced you to music, I realized you were probably reminded of all the crazy things Ritsu-senpai did and that you probably didn't mean it like that."

"What about Ritsu then?" she added, her expression giving no indication that she believed what I had said, "I mean, didn't you see her cry? She was about to cry and—"

"Mio-senpai," I cut her off once I saw the face that she makes whenever she's getting near hysterical—or her version of it, "For one, Ritsu-senpai didn't really cry. She became a bit teary, I guess, but I think she was just being overly dramatic. You know how she is, Mio-senpai. Besides, I'm pretty sure she knew you were kidding back then."

She looked uncertainly at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-you think so?" she asked in a very small voice as she looked at the ground.

I blushed lightly. Mio-senpai's moe was turned on again!

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and responded, "O-of course, Mio-senpai. You're best friends, aren't you?"

A faint smile made its way to her lips, "Yeah… best friends."

For a moment, her eyes were glazed with thoughts I could only guess. But when it was over, she looked up, seemingly staring at nothing in particular and continued to talk.

"You already know how Ritsu and I became close, right?" she asked. It felt like I would be interrupting her if I answered so I merely looked at her, indicating I was listening. "Sure we were really close back then but the thing that made the friendship we have right now was our love for music. After we both decided on our instruments, she's no longer just my best friend. It feels like I couldn't ever live without her." She admitted, smiling fondly at something only she could see.

She laughed dryly, "I'm pathetic."

I blinked, wondering if I had heard her right, "Mio-senpai?"

"Since the day we became friends I've been relying on her," she told me as she stared at the sink, "She stayed with me. She protected me. And that moment when we first played together set me free. That night when we jammed, though we were still both beginners, it was the happiest moment of my life.

"She gave me that and so much more. She _changed _me. Because of her, I actually have confidence—even just a little bit. I'm not that meek and shy girl that never talked anymore. I have _friends_." She turned to me with a gentle smile, "I would never have known any of you guys if it wasn't for her.

"She's done so much and I've never even acknowledged it." She shook her head, returning her focus on the sink, "I'm such a hypocrite. I keep telling her to stop relying on me so much in homework or studying, but in the end… I'm the one who's been relying on her this whole time.

"I couldn't even tell her a simple 'thank you' for all that she's done for me." Her head was lowered, her bangs effectively hiding her expression from me, "I'm so stupid for ever saying that…"

Understanding what she was saying, I told her with a gentle tone, "Not stupid," she gave me a look, "…well, maybe a little…" I admitted, "But..." I quickly added, not wanting her to think that I actually think that she _was_ stupid—in a bad way—for being mean to Ritsu-senpai—everyone knew her somehow tsundere personality.

I made a pause, hastily gathering up my thoughts once again, "But… you have to be a little stupid to become a good friend. I mean, don't you think that it's a bit stupid that Mugi-senpai kept serving us tea and snacks when it only makes our club lazy and dependent on her?"

She looked confused and I tried explaining more, "Isn't it stupid that even though I'm incredibly strict with Yui-senpai, she still looks forward to our lessons…sometimes?"—I had to add that because my guitar playing senpai really was rather lazy—"Or that even though she never listened to me, I still agree with teaching her a few things?"

I saw a small sign of comprehension in her eyes so I continued, "Or that even though you're always violent in punishing Ritsu-senpai, she never once left your side?"

She flinched, but I knew she had to hear the last one so I didn't stop, "Or that… even though Ritsu-senpai always makes fun of you… always tries to scare you or make you embarrassed… you still consider her your best friend?"

I gave her the most encouraging smile I could muster as she thought of it, "See? We're all pretty stupid in our own ways."

Slowly, she began to return my grin, "Yeah, I understand," she soon gave in to a small giggle, "I guess this means Ritsu is way stupider than me, huh?"

I laughed along with her, "In your view, I guess she is, Mio-senpai. But if Ritsu-senpai ever finds out about this, you'll end up in another argument."

We both burst out laughing.

After a few brief moments, she smiled at me again, "Thank you, Azusa."

I beamed at her, "Hai!"

Not a moment later, we decided to walk back to the clubroom. Wordlessly, I agreed to her unspoken request that our conversation inside the bathroom would never be spoken off again.

At least, she finally admitted—even if it was only to herself and to me—how much Ritsu-senpai really meant to her.

And those two words that she still felt compelled to say, I knew, would soon be said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Believe it or not, i really found this chapter hard to write... I kept thinking about how Azusa would normally respond and since i don't really understand Azusa's character that well, i kept doing the lines over and over and over again!

well, anyways, **sorry for the delay!** Yes, the usual excuse: school, life and basically the character XDD i still love you Azunyan!

**Thanks to Fanamaniac** for the correction again last chapter! :))

And the** lines that appeared on the anime are all based on Coalguys subs :D**

**Is Azusa OOC?** 0.0 sorry! as i said, i found it pretty hard to write with her character ^-^'

**Any grammar checks? Mistakes? Questions? Comments?**

**Review!**

**I'll give you a cookie X3**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Someone to Look Out for Her

**Disclaimer: I have not K-On!'s legal papers as of the moment I posted this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Silently Protecting<strong>

**Chapter V: Someone to Look Out for Her**

**Satoshi Tainaka**

"Nee-chan, when's Mio-nee-chan coming?" I called my sister who was in the kitchen. I swiftly took a potato chip from the table in front of me without stopping my game.

_'C'mon you zombies, die!'_

"She'll be here in a few minutes so turn that thing off will you?" she called back.

I didn't even pause, "In a minute!" I told her. I cursed silently when the Ustanak got a hold of me, "Dang it! Press x, press x, press x!"

I took another potato chip.

"Satoshi! Stop eating snacks, it's almost dinner!"

I flinched slightly at her call and turned to see if she were looking. When I saw she wasn't, I took another one and popped it into my mouth.

"Satoshi!"

"Alright, alright! Geez," I reverted my attention back to my game, only to find my character on another tight spot. I gritted my teeth as I focused all my attention—and skills—to kill the boss in the level.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…"

_Ding dong!_

"Turn that off, Satoshi!" I heard Nee-chan's voice coming from a much closer proximity making me conclude she was in living room with me.

"Just let me finish this level!" I told her as I pushed the buttons of my controller. She made no response for a moment until the TV screen suddenly turned black. "Oh c'mon!"

"You can play it tomorrow when Mio's not here," Nee-chan said, setting the remote down on the table as I pouted. She shook her head at me as she gave me a what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you smile. She then ruffled my hair, "Cheer up. I'll co-op with you. Other players said that's a pretty difficult level."

I narrowed her eyes at her as I decided whether to take her offer, "Dibs on Jake."

She shook her head again, laughing once, as she began to stride towards the front door, "Sure. I'll take Sherry then."

I grinned at her reply and started to arrange my console.

"Good evening, Satoshi," Mio-nee-chan came in just when I was putting it away in the small cabinet under the TV.

"Ah, good evening, Mio-nee-chan. Will you be staying until lunch tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "We're meeting the rest of the Light Music Club tomorrow." She told me, putting her bag on the couch, "I came to see whether Ritsu has all the requirements for the passport."

"She already has the picture and the ID. The others, probably not though," I joked and we both knew that it was probably true.

"How rude, trash-talking me like that while I make your food!" Nee-chan came out with a pair of chopsticks in hand and putting her fists against her waist.

"It's not trash-talking if it's true," Mio-nee-chan replied.

Nee-chan let out an exaggerated dramatic gasp, putting a hand in front of her, "I can't believe you doubt me so much."

"Shouldn't I?"

They were silent for a moment, Nee-chan still in her previous pose as she tried to match Mio-nee-chan's challenging stare.

I fought a smile at their antics.

"…I already have my parent's consent, so ha!" Nee-chan announced in victory.

Mio-nee-chan wasn't too late in shooting her down, "You haven't even prepared half of what you need. Do you even have enough money for the fees?"

I stifled a laugh at Nee-chan's frozen expression. Slowly, she turned to Mio-nee-chan with a pleading gaze.

"I will not lend you money, Ritsu."

"Oh, c'mon, Mio!"

I outwardly laugh when they started another banter, Nee-chan trying to convince Mio-nee-chan to help her with the fees and Mio-nee-chan blatantly refusing.

Deciding that my sister probably had enough from Mio-nee-chan, I told her, "Nee-chan, weren't you cooking something?"

This made them stop, "Oh no! Our dinner!" Nee-chan cried before running towards the kitchen in full speed.

Mio-nee-chan was left with me, shaking her head, "Really, that Ritsu. She told me a few days ago that she already saved up enough money for it. I bet she just spent it on some game."

I suddenly frowned at Mio-nee-chan's words, remembering that two days ago, Nee-chan had lent me money so I could buy the new game I wanted when our parents disagreed to give my allowance in advanced. "Excuse me, Mio-nee-chan?" she turned to me as a sign the she acknowledged me, "How much did Nee-chan need for the fees?"

She seemed curious as to why I was asking but answered anyway, "A thousand yen."

"Oh," guilt suddenly filled my stomach and my frown deepened.

My reaction must've given Mio-nee-chan an idea of what really happened, and she smiled fondly as she shook her, "I see… really, that Ritsu."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I began to feel uneasy. I shouldn't be surprised Mio-nee-chan had easily figured me out. Because of Nee-chan, she knew me as if I were family to her, hence, my addressing her as nee-chan as well.

Again, she noticed my behavior and smiled at me, "Don't worry, Satoshi. I'll help your sister out. I see no reason not to, especially since she was merely being a good older sister."

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Mio-nee-chan." I told her in a low voice.

She just shook her head and went to muss my hair like Nee-chan does, "It's no trouble at all, Satoshi. I've been her friend for so long. It's kind of a usual thing already."

I fought a smile at Mio-nee-chan's attempted joke, "I guess it is."

We laugh lightly at our own private joke. It was nice that Nee-chan have her as a friend—someone my sister could undoubtedly rely on.

"Hey, Mio-nee-chan?" she hummed in question as she looked at me, "Thank you for always taking care of Nee-chan." I told her, turning to the direction of our kitchen where my sister was, "She's always looking out for me that sometimes, she forgets about herself. I'm really thankful she has you," I turned back to her, "She really needs someone to rely on from time to time."

She smiled again, and mentally noted she's been doing that a lot. But then she shook her head, saying, "I don't think she needs me as much as I need her… but I promise you I'll help her as much as I can."

With our deal sealed, Nee-chan suddenly called, "Mio, Satoshi! Help me set the table, will ya? Dinner's ready!"

I grinned and Mio-nee-chan shook her head amusedly before we both made our way to the dining room.

I may not be old—or rather, mature—enough to take care of Nee-chan, but while I'm growing up, I know Mio-nee-chan would be there to fill the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I did not proofread this so any mistakes you may find, please inform me so i could fix them XDD**

**Anyway, Azusa's chapter was such a disaster that i'm considering on just taking it out. I'll probably post another one with her but I was just really unsatisfied with how it went.**

**I'm informing my scarce readers of my plans to ask you whether it's okay with you or not :)) because once i remove it, it will be gone forever...**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the late update! :DD**


End file.
